Equations
by budhe.marv
Summary: [chp3update]Hari itu. Saat seorang bocah kecil bersurai merah mendatangi dirimu yang berumur sebaya dengannya sedang menangis karena kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi—ayahmu. Dia berkata "—bagaimana jika aku saja yang menggantikan ayahmu untuk melindungimu?" dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya yang sehalus kain sutra. Tapi sekarang? Dia berbeda! Fuh! [Akashi x Readers!]
1. Prologue

Partikel-partikel bunyi saling bertumbukan—menghantam satu sama lain hingga membentuk sebuah getaran. Getaran itu tersampaikan pada liang renik gendang telinga—tersalur menuju tulang sanggurdi melalui sahabatnya yang saling berangkaian.

Getaran itu membuat sebuah suara memilukan yang bersuara seperti sebuah gramophone yang menderitkan guratan-guratan pada piringan hitam yang berputar. Menjalar—semakin merata layaknya virus yang dengan mudahnya menulari babi-babi lain di peternakan.

Para babi-babi itu sedang berdengkur ria dengan gumpalan ingus yang menutupi lubang hidungnya yang besar. Salin membeliti bibir liang lahat yang menganga lebar. Tak hanya berdengkur—mereka juga berkicau. Oh, malang. Meneriaki sebuah kematian memilukan—yang sebenarnya sang jenazah tak merasa sedih jika kehilangan mereka semua.

Netra bening milikku memandang pilu sebuah liang lahat yang tengah menganga lebar. Potongan-potongan kayu yang telah dibentuk sedemikian rupa pun dimasukan ke dalamnya.

Plash— Keadaan liang lahat berair. Dipenuhi oleh genangan kesedihan sang langit yang merintih.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga mulai berhamburan menghiasi seonggok peti kematian yang tertutup dengan rapat. Beberapa saat kemudian, liang itu perlahan tertutup. Burik-burik kegelapan datang ke dalamnya yang sarat. Mempersilahkan para belatung yang kelaparan mencicipi gumpalan darah—daging yang terkapar tanpa nyawa disana.

Aku berjalan mundur—tersudut dengan badanku yang terkulai tak berdaya. Tak ku sangka hari ini akan datang. Hari yang tak pernah kuharapkan—kecuali saat aku mengalami sebuah pertengkaran dengannya. Seseorang yang aku amat sayangi menghilang bagai bunga dandelion yang rapuh—tertiup angin malam.

Netra milikku mulai mencair. Terus meleleh bagai sebuah balok es yang berada di tengah padang pasir yang membara. Akar-akar air mata pada pipiku mulai terbentuk dengan amat jelas.

Sang alveolus yang semula bekerja dengan baik sekarang menginginkan pasokan udara yang lebih banyak yang dengan mudahnya menjadi cepat dan dengan mudahnya menjadi sangat lambat. Desakan para alveolus yang tak menentu— membuat kerongkonganku yang tiba-tiba mengering membentuk sebuah getaran pada pita suara yang sangat sensitif itu hingga mengeluarkan suara yang terseret.

"_Ayah…"_

Aku yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun terisak disana. Tangan yang tergantung lemah milikku bergerak—mengusap air mataku yang telah terlepas dari jaringnya. Aku berjangkung disana—sendirian.

Bernyanyi dengan nada parau tak menentu yang bersuara dari dalam pita suaraku tanpa adanya sedikit pun kesengajaan. Merunduk dengan dalamnya hingga seorang anak mendatangiku. Anak yang terlihat sebaya itu datang memberikan tangannya padaku.

Surai berwarna merah milik anak itu jatuh mengikuti keadaannya yang membungkuk ke arahku yang tercangkung. Bibirnya membentuk dua titik sudut yang saling berjauhan. Matanya melebar walau alis mata miliknya sedikit turun melihatku yang berada dalam titik spiral kesedihanku.

"_Kau akan selalu aman, tenang saja!"_

suara ringan khas seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun membaluri kehangatan pada diriku yang mendingin.

"_Tapi ayahku sudah tidak ada…"_

suaraku yang bergetar dan penuh dengan isakan menggetarkan hatinya. Ia berjongkok di depanku lalu menatap wajahku yang penuh dengan serabut-serabut air mata yang lusuh.

"—_bagaimana jika aku saja yang menggantikan ayahmu untuk melindungimu?"_

serunya dengan semangat yang terpancar cerah pada matanya yang berbinar. Mata itu terus mengembang—berpendar terang saat menatapku setiap kali. Namun kejadian itu—

_._

_._

_Sudah berapa tahun yang lalu, huh?_

_._

_._

_Bahkan aku sama sekali tak mengenali integritas Akashi yang seperti itu lagi sekarang._

_._

_._

**_Equations_**

_._

_._

_Drap Drap_

Aku berlari—melompat-lompat kearah si surai merah yang tengah berdiri dengan wibawa yang menyelimuti punggunya. Tangannya membawa sebuah arsip—entah itu penting atau tidak—aku sama sekali tak peduli. _Apa peduliku, huh?_

"Akashi~!"

_Slap!—_tanganku memukul punggung berhiasi wibawa itu dengan penuh semangatnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" matanya menatapku dengan datar—namun tajam. Sungguh menjebak. Apakah dia marah atau tidak atas perilakuku padanya.

"Pinjami aku uang, dong," aku tersenyum dengan penuh ketidak bersalahan sama sekali.

"Tidak."

"Hah? Kau pelit sekali! Ini untuk kepentingan sekolah kau tahu!" pipiku membesar karena terpompa oleh karbon tak terpakai dari para alveolus yang bekerja di dalam diriku.

"Jika kebutuhan sekolah yang kau maksud adalah makanan dan komik." Tegasnya—menginsinuasiku.

"Hey, yang kukatakan tadi memang benar adanya," ringisku.

"Dan peralatan sekolah yang akan kau beli adalah sebuah buku gambar."

"Ya! Kau benar!" Seringaiku mengembang seperti sebuah _moonlight cactus flower _yang merekah dengan lebar hanya pada malam hari saja—bedanya yang satu ini tersengat sebuah kebusukan yang merebak.

"Aku sudah membelikan benda itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, bukan?"

"Itu—" tanganku menulusuri sela pada rambut-rambut malang yang terkulai lemah pada kepalaku, "Sudah aku jual,"

"Kau? Apa?" kepalanya berputar Sembilan puluh derajat kearahku. Matanya mulai mentapku dengan intens dan penuh dengan tegangan listrik—yang menakuti banyak orang saat melihatnya.

"Ah, maaf Akashi, lagipula aku menjual buku itu karena suatu keperluan,"

"Dan keperluan itu adalah sebuah makanan?" suaranya beresonansi—seakan kesal padaku yang menyalah.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perutku, kan? Jadi lupakan saja hal itu!"

"Hm."

"Ayolah Akashi," aku mendesak Akashi yang masih menatapku dengan geram.

Akashi pun menutup pelupuknya. Alis mata miliknya sedikit berkerucut dan membentuk sebuah guratan pada perbatasannya. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kulit—yang bertandakan sebuah merek terkenal. Dikeluarkannya satu lembar uang yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Uang bernominal cukup besar itu diberikannya padaku. Aku menyambut selembar uang itu dengan psike yang penuh dengan antusiasme. Setelah mendapat selembar kertas—yang sangat berharga itu aku pun berlari meninggalkannya. Sebelum aku larut dalam tabir-tabir sekolahku—aku mengayunkan pusat pergerakan tubuhku dengan sangat berterima kasihnya.

"_Thanks, Akashi! I will pay you! I swear!" _

Aku pun berlari. Meninggalkannya yang berdiri dengan tangan yang masih menggegam dompet kulit miliknya. Badannya masih sama—tegap dengan lengan yang mengapit sebuah arsip. Tatapannya masih menatap tajam refleksi diriku yang hanya sebuah asap ingatan saja. ia pun memasukan dompetnya kembali—lalu berbalik—dan mendecih keras.

.

.

.

"_Tch. I know you will never pays me back."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Loading…**_

* * *

\- Kupersembahkan prolog ini pada sahabatku tersayang DZR :)

\- masih sebuah prolog—berlanjut dengan kemungkinan seperinchi dari hasrat saya dalam menulis cerita ini XD


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Equations.**

**warn: chapternya pendek mungkin akan saya tambahkan kedepannya, ooc, typo, dsb.**

**im not claiming anything on this fiction. **

**[Akashi x Readers]**

**note: yang bercetak bolt berarti selingan dari perkataan ya! kalau yang selain bolt berarti keadaan di sekitarnya ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Memasuki keengganan yang sarat—kau berpijak. Menapakkan kaki yang terasa bersisik menjijikan pada lantai keramik yang dingin menusuk. Keharuman antiseptik dan obat-obatan melakukan peperangan di dalam hidungmu—berusaha menolaknya. Kedua netra milikmu berpendar bagai asterik yang memainkan lampu tidur yang sedang meremang.

Pintu berkayu mahoni berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapanmu. Tangan mungilmu mencoba menggapai tangan sang pintu—namun tak bisa. Melompat dan melompat. Sulit sekali menggapainya. Keajaiban pun terjadi.

Sepasang malaikat berbaluti pakaian berwarna hitam dan putih tersenyum padamu. Tangan kanan yang sehalus awan itu menggapai tangan sang pintu dengan mudah. Menyalaminya—lalu sang pintu menghindar dari hadapanmu.

"_terima kasih… umm… ibu dan ayahnya… Akashi…?"_

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk.

Kau dengan kaki mungilmu berlari masuk—menuju ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi telah menunggumu dengan nyaman disana. Tak menghiraukan peringatan kedua malaikat yang membantumu—kau berseru. Menyerukan harapan yang telah menebarkan karpet merahnya khusus untukmu.

"_Ayah, Ayah, aku terpilih menjadi salah satu dari empat orang yang akan menyanyi di acara kelulusan nanti!"_

Tangan mungilmu menggapai tangan yang telah menjadi satu dengan infus yang tergantung lemah. Mata pasien itu menatapmu dengan dalam dan sayu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan samar yang mengembangkan hatimu. Pahatan rasa senang yang baru saja kau alirkan kepadanya akhirnya bersuara—terdengar menyenangkan namun cukup pilu dan menyedihkan.

"_ayah akan datang saat itu—"_

Kau bersemarak. Tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggul ayahmu yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau mengusap-usap sisi wajahmu yang berlesung di dadanya. Tangan Sang Ayah yang kasar namun terasa sangat lembut—mengusap pelan ubunmu yang hanya berukuran satu telapak tangannya saja. Matanya menatap kearah jendela yang tidak mempersilahkan angin untuk masuk dengan membawa mahkota bunga sakura yang terlepas dari induknya sebagai bingkisan.

"_jika ayah memang diijinkan oleh _pihak bersangkutan_ untuk mendengarkan nyanyian indahmu itu, nak."_

.

Sebuah kata jika dirangkai akan menjadi sebuah kalimat.

Sebuah kalimat jika diutarakan akan menjadi sebuah perkataan.

Baik perkataan yang benar maupun perkataan yang salah—seluruhnya harus dipertanggung jawabkan.

Dan tanggung jawab itu sering kali terbaikan hingga menjadi sebuah bualan.

**Dia membual.**

Hingga membuatmu menatap bangku kosong saat berada di atas sasana yang menyesakkan.

Nada yang terdengar begitu selaras bagi mereka—dinyanyikan dengan penuh kerelaan yang berat.

_Bualan yang indah, bukan?_

.

.

.

Jalan setapak yang kau lalui terlihat kusam. Angin yang berhembus kencang mulai memudar dan lalu menghilang. Bunga berwarna _light pink_ itu mempersilahkan cahaya matahari yang meremang melewati celahnya. Sungai berjiwa damai di sebelahnya memantulkan cahaya oranye langit yang mulai mengantuk.

Dirimu yang menguap tanpa menutup mulut berjalan santai di sana. Matamu yang berair karena terpejam dengan eratnya mulai kembali menatap cakrawala yang menggantung di atas kepalamu. Terlihat disana—matahari telah menarik kembali selimut hitamnya dan awan pun mulai hilang tersapu oleh pawana.

"Musim semi, ya?"

Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri saat mengatakannya. Suara parau hatimu yang mengumpat—menarik burik-burik ingatanmu kembali. Ingatan itu berupa spiral berbentuk selaput tipis yang terbuat dari seluloid—dijadikan satu menjadi sebuah tontonan.

Musim kutukan yang sedang menyelimuti kota terlihat menawan bagi semua orang—tidak bagi dirimu. Para bedebah-bedebah itu berbohong kepadamu dengan mulut mereka yang dipenuhi dengan tinja. Sangatlah busuk dan sangat menjijikan. Memutar kembali perilaku menyedihkan mereka di dalam syaraf ingatanmu benar-benar membuatmu ingin mengoyak daging dan tulang mereka yang telah binasa dilahap dusta.

'_Memuakkan.'_

**Hembusan angin itu berdesis.**

'_Semuanya berdusta.'_

**Mereka mencoba meyakinkanmu bahwa yang kau katakan itu salah adanya.**

'_Aku tidak ingin melewati musim semi lagi.'_

**Mereka terus berbisik bahwa musim semi adalah musim yang cukup menarik.**

_Krak_—bunyi patahnya ranting di belakangmu terdengar nyaring namun samar pada liang renik gendang telingamu yang sedang kacau karena angin-angin riuh namun damai itu.

'_Musim yang penuh dengan kutukan ini penuh dengan kesialan yang mengekang.'_

**Dan tak lupa mereka juga membisikan padamu hal penting.**

Kepalamu menerima sinyal dari telingamu lalu menyalurkannya melewati resonansi yang diarahkan kepada otot leher milikmu.

'_aku terus merasakan kesialan pada musim ini.'_

**Hal penting yang terus membuatmu merasa beruntung.**

Kau mengaraukan lehermu ke belakang dengan tubuhmu yang berfungsi sebagai ekor—memburu pergerakan kepalamu. Netramu menangkap seseorang disana—di bawah teduhnya pohon sakura yang menjadikannya sebagai sebuah siluet.

'_mereka tertawa padaku karena aku kehilangan seseorang pada saat itu."_

**Karena diri kecilmu pun menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu tertawa saat itu juga.**

Surai merah milik seseorang di hadapanmu tertiup dengan pawana yang diselimuti _keberuntungan_ hingga memperjelas tiap bulir helainya. Mata saklatit milik seseorang di hadapanmu menatap kerikil pada jalan setapak yang diriuhkan oleh _canda dan tawa_.

"Hei."

Suara berat itu membuatmu mengabaikan bisikan pawana pada telingamu. Kerlingan matanya pun tertancap pada kerlingan matamu yang menyedihkan namun penuh dengan tawa sesaat.

**Para partikel udara yang berdesis—mereka tidak salah, bukan?**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Loading…**

* * *

\- saya sangat senang ada yang mau baca :3 terima kasih semuaa :"^

\- makasih juga yang udah favs, follows, dan riviewsnya :") cinta kaliannn /

\- kupersembahkan pada diriku dan readers karena telah bermalas-malasan hingga cuma bisa ngerjain segini doang :"""D

see you! ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Desiran pawana yang saling bergesekan dengan tirai berona smoky quartz—berdermakasi amethyst—membisikan desisan samar di telinganya yang terlungkup. Tangannya mulai menggeliat hingga menggeser partitur-partitur biola di bawahnya. Surai-surai miliknya pun ikut bergerak—baik karena pawana yang meniup surainya ataupun gesekan dari tangannya sendiri.

Kesadaran miliknya yang berbentuk burik pun kembali—menginfenterasikan kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Netranya mulai kembali bekerja dengan melilit lansekap yang berada di sekitar dirinya. Oh, rongga yang berbentuk persegi ini—ruangan membacanya. Dan dia tertidur disini.

Keharuman ruang membaca miliknya yang begitu distingtif itu membuatnya bisa membedakan ruangan ini dengan puluhan ruangan lain di dalam rumah megah miliknya. Aroma plano—daluang yang begitu naimnya—menjadikan ruang ini begitu khusus bagi indra penciumannya. Aroma yang terus membangkitkan kenangan miliknya tentang seseorang—

_Maafkan aku._

_Anakku tersayang._

_Maafkan ibumu ini—ibu mohon._

_Meninggalkanmu dengan senyuman—yang seharusnya adalah sebuah duka._

_Menuntutmu untuk mengenakan topeng berbalut argentum itu di baya yang masih yuvenil._

_Ibu sebenarnya menyadari—sangat tak akseptabel jika kau mengenakannya._

_Namun ini demi kebaikanmu—_

_Anakku…_

_Ibu mohon—jagalah._

_Nama yang memusakai kehidupanmu._

_Bersama ayahmu—jagalah._

_Dan temukanlah bulevar dirimu di atas parit-parit kegelisahan dan kekacauan._

_Dengan sebuah nama yang mengikat kita semua—_

_ Akashi. _

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Equations**

**[Akashi x Readers]**

**Note: typo + ooc + alur kurang jelas /tawalaknat/**

**im not claiming anything in this fiction!**

**happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

pulupuk bunga berwarna vintage rose saling bergesekan—membentuk sebuah resonansi yang menimbulkan bunyi nyaring namun samar. Bunyinya mulai meredup seiring bunyi langkah kaki yang sedang mendekat. Dan bunyi langkah itu pun juga ikut surut karena vibrasi pita suaranya yang nyata.

"Hei." Sapanya dengan vocal yang terdengar tak acuh.

"Akashi? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" kau berjalan mendekatinya—menapakkan kaki pada pelupuk _vintage rose_ yang mencium tanah dan batang kayu yang bergemeretak patah.

"Jadi, area umum ini milikmu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, bodoh, kau tahu maksudku, kan? Biasanya kau memilih untuk pulang secepatnya dan kali ini kau pulang dengan mengulur waktumu di luar sini,"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar dan tak kusangka aku bertemu denganmu disini." ujarnya—begitu apatis.

"Hooh, begitu…"

Ia berjalan mendekatkan badannya kepadamu. Pandangannya masih tertuju secara literal pada lansekap yang berada di pungkur bahumu. Tangannya terangkat dan terus mendekat ke arah lehermu lalu—Zrak—ditarik bagian belakang kerah seragammu dengan begitu kasar olehnya.

"Ayo." Titahnya tanpa sedikitpun berpaling padamu.

"Akhh… uhuk... kemana?! Uhuk, lepaskan!" kau mengeratkan tanganmu pada seragam yang membaluti lengan masif miliknya.

Dilepaskanlah rekatan jari-jemarinya dari kerahmu yang mulai menampakkan kerutan dan lalu menoleh, "kita pergi dengan sedikit bersenang-senang, bagimana?"

Secarik senyuman terajah di wajahnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba namun terasa begitu panjang jangka waktunya.

"hum…" kau meluruskan lagi tulang belakangmu yang mencekung sebelumnya, "boleh saja!" kau ayunkan tanganmu ke atas lalu mengacungkan jempol di depan wajahnya.

Kalian berdua berjalan beriringan lalu bersebelahan. Menaiki perbukitan jalan yang menjulang sembari menatap binar-binar cahaya oranye yang mulai menggelap. Meliuk-liuk antara gang-gang padat namun cukup bersih. Melewati hiruk-pikuk orang tak berinisial yang memadati kawasan yang kalian hendak datangi. Dan tanpa disengaja kau bertemu dengan mereka—teman-teman masa kecilmu dulu—temanmu di sekolah dasar.

"Hei, kamu!" seorang gadis berikat ponytail dengan banyak sekali jepit yang menghiasi rambutnya.

"Hallo, sudah lama sekali nggak bertemu, ya," bersama dengan gadis berponytail dia berjalan mendekat ke arahmu dan Akashi. Gadis itu berpenampilan cukup mecolok dengan pakaian yang banyak digunakan mereka—para gadis yang suka pamer kekayaan.

"A-ah… haloo…" sapamu ragu.

Kau sedikit tak percaya mereka mengenalmu—apalagi menyapa. Rasanya entah, kau seperti tak punya tempat untuk bersanding dengan temanmu di sekolah dasar. Dirimu yang bertambah payah ini penyebabnya—kau ingat sekali dengan masa kecilmu yang cukup gemerlap dengan kemenangan.

Tapi sekarang kau sama sekali tak mengaritkan sedikit pun kesan baik pada masa kehidupan smp mu saat ini.

_Bahkan mungkin seterusnya kau tak bisa._

"Loh? Ada Akashi? Hai, Akashi!" sapa teman berponytail itu dengan begitu ramahnya. Kau berkeling ke arahnya lalu merauh bahwa dia hanya mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum lalu berpaling ke arah lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana?" Tanya perempuan berpenampilan glamor itu kepadamu.

Dengan merasakan keganjalan pertanyaan itu—kau pun menerka-nerka selama beberapa saat, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, deh, kau pasti banyak memenangkan perlombaan, kan?"

_Ah. _

_Tepat._

_Itulah yang kau takutkan._

"Ah, lomba… um… aku sedikit malas mengatakannya," kau mengerlingkan pandangan matamu pada lansekap yang begitu padat dan menyesakkan.

"Jangan-jangan kau—"

_Tamatlah. _

_Semuanya berakhir. _

_Berakhir dengan begitu buruknya. _

_Apakah kau harus memohon pada malaikat yang menjagamu?_

"Dia memenangkan sebuah perlombaan bersamaku."

Suara yang memecah kutukanmu—menebas perkataan mereka. Resonansinya terdengar sama. Tangga nada dan interval nada antar tiap kalimat juga terdengar sama. Begitu akurat jika kau menerka siapa yang mengatakannya.

"Hoh, benarkah?" perempuan itu masih menatapku keji. Seakan melihatku dengan mata biadab miliknya hingga mengatakan aku adalah bedebah yang menghantuinya selama ini.

"Ya. Dan kami tak ada waktu lagi untuk berada disini cukup lama. Selamat bertemu lagi di reuni selanjutnya." Matanya menatap apatis dan cerucup pada perempuan berpawakan tinggi namun anggun itu.

Ia merengkuh ketakutanmu dalam diam dengan maraih pergelangan tanganmu yang bergidik. Kau yang masih membentuk tatapan giris yang menerawang pun hanya dapat menatap segala hal di sekitarmu dalam gelap gelita.

Berada jauh di dalam ceruk perkotaan yang lembab—nafasmu tersenggal karena pergerakkan Akashi yang begitu cepat. Keringat beku mengalir secara kerontang pada seluruh bagian tubuhmu. Setiap sisi dan celah-celah pada burat-burat otot yang kau coba rasakan terasa bergejolak. Deratan-deratan pergerakan tangan yang tak pernah ingin kau rasakan kembali dengan begitu menyedihkan.

_Teringat lagi, ya?_

_Seseorang yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti itu._

_Ya._

_Ayahmu._

_Dan tak ada yang dapat menggantikannya, bukan?_

"jangan mengingatnya lagi." Akashi berjongkok di sebelahmu. Kau benar-benar tak kuasa menahan beban badanmu sendiri yang terasa berlipat ganda.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya lelah, Akashi. " kau tertawa renyah sembari menatapnya yang menatapmu begitu intens.

"Aku ada disini, kau tahu?" ia melungkupi pandanganmu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Maaf? Kau bukan pacarku, kau tahu? Jangan bersikap seakan kau peduli padaku," kau berusaha melepaskan telapak tangannya pada matamu yang tak disangka mulai berair.

Ia pun melepaskan telapak tangannya dan berdiri tepat di hadapanmu. Memukul kepalamu secara perlahan lalu menarik beberapa helai rambutmu yang tak beraturan ke depan. Saat kepalamu ikut merasakan tarikan—kau pun menepis tangan itu.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Janji apa? jangan-jangan kau pernah berjanji menjadi pacarku, huh? HA HA HA!" kau tertawa dalam tatapan sinis yang kau kerlingkan padanya. Hey, kau bersumpah dia tak akan pernah berjanji kepada siapa pun dan dimana pun bahkan kapan pun.

Ia berjalan menjauh. Mendekati bibir lorong gang yang terlihat menebarkan pilar-pilar bercahaya secara vertikal ke arahmu. Siluet hitam pun sedikit banyaknya menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuh berpamor milik Akashi.

Kau mecoba menguatkan kembali otot kakimu yang sempat tak berkorelasi dengan kemauan otakmu untuk berdiri. Kakimu pun mulai melangkah ke depan. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Dan kau temukan lansekap artistik karya tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Terlihat begitu fana dan elok bagi dirimu.

Di atas setiap lekukan kota—ia berpendar terang. Di atas setiap ceruk berpenghuni tentatif—ia menyerukan keagungannya. Di bawah tiap-tiap kegelapan mencekam bagi jiwa para menghuni bumi yang menggigil ketakutan—ia tertawa. Dan diiringi oleh beribu iringan berlian malam dan irasnya yang berwarna suci itu—dia tenggelam.

Tertidur sementara karena kerja kerasnya sepanjang hari.

Matahari itu pun surut dalam kegelapan dan berbagai macam iluminasi dan iradiasi yang berasal dari manusia rawatannya.

_._

_._

_"Aku pernah berjanji untuk menjagamu, bukan?" Telunjuknya menunjuk hidungnya yang lantip sembari tersenyum._

_._

_Senyummu merekah._

_._

_Kau mengingat hal itu._

_._

_Kau mengingat janji itu._

_._

_Tanpa sedikitpun mengingat kembali tentang pedihnya hari dimana ia berjanji padamu._

_._

_._

_"Oh! Yes! I remember it! But don't you expect that I will consider you as a boyfriend, Akashi!" kau berlari—melompat dan lalu melambai ke arahnya._

_._

_._

_._

_"But if I think you're more than a best friend, but less than a girlfriend for me, is that wrong?"_

_._

_._

_**Loading…**_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**\- thanks yang udah follow sama favss #sujuudd# kalian mau banget ya ngebacanya ;^**

**\- sorry jika ada ke typoan yang menderaaaa aaaaa**

**\- oh iya, ini saya mau tanya sama readers... mending aku jadiin x OC apa masih tetep aja x READERS? mohon riviewnyaaaa~~**

**\- TRUS SEKALIAN SARANIN NAMA OC NYA~~**

**\- note tambahan: JANGAN LUPA BACA SAMBIL BUKA KAMUS :v HAQHHAQHHAQH**

**\- Mind to riview about the story?**


End file.
